This invention relates to an orientation sensor and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a magnetic orientation sensor used for determining the orientation of an aircraft, a vehicle, a naval vessel and the like.
It is desirable to know the orientation of an aircraft in flight at all times. Visual sensing of the horizon generally provides this information, however, in some circumstances such as IFR flights, this external reference is lost and an internal or on board reference is required. A gyroscope will normally provide this type of reference. The gyroscope is subject to drift and precession and except for a more expensive three axis gyroscope, the gyroscope will tumble if the aircraft is maneuvered beyond certain limitations.
Further, magnetic heading sensors incorporated on aircraft have not been found to be reliable during pitch or turn maneuvers
In the past, there have been various types of magnetic orientation sensors described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,347 to Depp et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,727 to Baker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,518 to Leat, U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,914 to Kesselring and U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,258 to Stucki et al. None of the above mentioned patents specifically disclose the unique features and advantages of the subject invention as described herein.